headhuntersholosuitefandomcom-20200215-history
Arrow: The Huntress Returns
"The Huntress Returns" is the seventeenth episode of season one of the superhero action series Arrow. It was directed by Guy Norman Bee and written by Jake Coburn and lana Cho. It first aired on the CW Network on Wednesday, March 20th, 2013. Synopsis In this episode, Helena Bertinelli, aka the Huntress, returns to Starling City seeking to track down her criminal father and exact her revenge once and for all. She invariably crosses arrows with Oliver Queen who tries in vain to get Helena to abandon her mad quest. Nothing will stop her as she hunts down her prey, leaving a trail of bodies in her wake. Meanwhile Detective Lance has an uncomfortable reunion with his ex-wife Dinah, who is convinced that their daughter Sarah is still alive. Cast Principal Cast Guest Stars Notes & Trivia * Production code number: 2J7317. * This is the third episode of Arrow directed by Guy Norman Bee. He previously directed "Betrayal". He is credited as Guy Bee in this episode. * This is the first episode of Arrow written by Jake Coburn. His next episode is "The Undertaking". Jake is also known for writing episodes of Gossip Girl. * This is the third episode of Arrow written by Lana Cho. She previously wrote "Betrayal". Her next episode is "The Undertaking". * Actor Douglas Chapman is credited as Doug Chapman in this episode. * Actor Artin John Tsambazis is credited as Artin John in this episode. * This is the second appearance of Dinah Lance and her first full appearance in the series. She made a brief cameo appearance at the end of "Dead to Rights". She is loosely based on the comic book character Dinah Drake Lance, who was a Golden Age superhero known as Black Canary. In the comics, Dinah's daughter, Dinah Laurel Lance assumed the mantle of Black Canary as well. * This is the third appearance of Helena Bertinelli as the Huntress. She previously appeared in "Vendetta". * This is the fourth appearance of McKenna Hall. She previously appeared in "Dead to Rights". * This is the fifth appearance of Slade Wilson; seen in flashback only. He previously appeared in "Dead to Rights". * This is the second appearance of Roy Harper. He appeared last in "Dodger". * Thea Queen appeared last in "Dodger". * The character of Frank Bertinelli makes a cameo appearance in this episode. He appeared last in "Vendetta". However, he is played by an uncredited extra in this episode and not by actor Jeffrey Nordling. Allusions * The Huntress actually wears a variation of the costume she traditionally wears in the comics in this episode. Her costume is generally designed as a one-piece legless bodysuit of dark purple on blue with a yellow crucifix shape down the center. * Reference is made to Coast City in this episode. Coast City is a fictional location featured in comic books published by DC Comics. It is the base of operations of the costumed superhero known as Green Lantern. In the comics, Green Lantern and Green Arrow were best friends. See also External Links Series links Episode links * * * * * * ---- Category:2013/Episodes Category:March, 2013/Episodes